With the proliferation of multimedia features on the Internet in the recent years, there has arisen a demand for larger data transmission capacity for optical communication systems. Conventional optical communication systems transmitted data on a single optical fiber at a single wavelength of 1310 nm or 1550 nm, which have reduced light absorption properties for optical fibers. However, in order to increase the data transmission capacity of such single fiber systems, it was necessary to increase the number of optical fibers laid on a transmission route, which resulted in an undesirable increase in costs.
In view of this, there has recently been developed wavelength division multiplexing (WDM) optical communications systems such as the dense wavelength division multiplexing (DWDM) system wherein a plurality of optical signals of different wavelengths can be transmitted simultaneously through a single optical fiber. These systems generally use an Erbium Doped Fiber Amplifier (EDFA) to amplify the data light signals as required for long transmission distances. WDM systems using EDFA initially operated in the 1550 nm band which is the operating band of the Erbium Doped Fiber Amplifier and the band at which gain flattening can be easily achieved. While use of WDM communication systems using the EDFA has recently expanded to the small gain coefficient band of 1580 nm, there has nevertheless been an increasing interest in an optical amplifier that operates outside the EDFA band because the low loss band of an optical fiber is wider than a band that can be amplified by the EDFA; a Raman amplifier is one such optical amplifier.
In a Raman amplifier system, a strong pumping light beam is pumped into an optical transmission line carrying an optical data signal. As is known to one of ordinary skill in the art, a Raman scattering effect causes a gain for optical signals having a frequency approximately 13 THz smaller than the frequency of the pumping beam (The pumping wavelength is approximately 100 nm shorter than the signal wavelength which is typically in the vicinity of 1500 nm.) Where the data signal on the optical transmission line has this longer wavelength, the data signal is amplified. Thus, unlike an EDFA where a gain wavelength band is determined by the energy level of an Erbium ion, a Raman amplifier has a gain wavelength band that is determined by a wavelength of the pumping beam and, therefore, can amplify an arbitrary wavelength band by selecting a pumping light wavelength. Consequently, light signals within the entire low loss band of an optical fiber can be amplified with the WDM communication system using the Raman amplifier and the number of channels of signal light beams can be increased as compared with the communication system using the EDFA.
For the EDFA and Raman amplifiers, it is desirable to have a high output laser device as a pumping source. This is particularly important for the Raman amplifier, which amplifies signals over a wide wavelength band, but has relatively small gain. Such high output is generally provided by a pumping source having multiple longitudinal modes of operation. The Furukawa Electric Co., Ltd. has recently developed an integrated diffraction grating device that provides a high output multiple mode laser beam suitable for use as a pumping source in a Raman amplification system. An integrated diffraction grating device, as opposed to a conventional fiber Bragg grating device, includes the diffraction grating formed within the semiconductor laser device itself. Examples of multiple mode oscillation integrated diffraction grating devices are disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/832,885 filed Apr. 12, 2001, Ser. No. 09/983,175 filed on Oct. 23, 2001, and Ser. No. 09/983,249 filed on Oct. 23, 2001, assigned to The Furukawa Electric Co., Ltd. and the entire contents of these applications are incorporated herein by reference.
As disclosed in the Ser. Nos. 09/832,885, 09/983,175, and 09/983,249 patent applications, an integrated diffraction grating multiple mode laser device provides a high output power, while reducing relative intensity noise (RIN) below levels found in fiber Bragg grating devices. As also described in these applications, a pump laser module having an integrated grating multiple mode laser device may be used as a forward pump, backward pump, or bi-directional pump module in a Raman amplifier. FIG. 20 is a block diagram illustrating the various pumping configurations of a pump module in a Raman amplifier. As seen in this figure, a signal light is injected into an optical fiber 2010 and propagates down the fiber 2010 to an optical amplifier 2020. As also seen in the figure, a co-propagating pump light is introduced to the fiber 2010 from a forward pump module 2030, while a counter-propagating pump light is introduced to the fiber 2010 from a backward pump module 2040. The forward pump module 2030 and the backward pump module 2040 may be used alone or in combination to provide an excitation source for the optical amplifier 2020. However, the present inventors have discovered that, despite the reduced RIN of the integrated diffraction grating multiple mode pump module, using such a module in the forward excitation system causes undesirable stimulated Brillouin Scattering (SBS) to occur.